berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheSitcomLover
Welcome Hi! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Great Goat Head page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ReaperxRoll (talk) 22:41, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Want to help out? Hey there. Since you made a few edits, want to help me out and create Chapter Pages? It's the next major task I'm attending to. If you don't want to, just say. -- Besty17 (talk) 13:35, February 19, 2013 (UTC) No thanks, but thanks for the offer. -- TheSitcomLover 6:43, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Your opinion As the title says, I need your opinion. I'm thinking of creating a Twitter account for the Berserk Wiki. Since most other Anime/Manga Wiki's have one. Since creating a Twitter account not only have they gained a good following, but their number of visitors has increased for their wiki. If you think it's a good idea, do you want to help me run it? Also, hope to see you around some more. -- Besty17 (talk) 21:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, but how can I help you run it? And also improve the Skippy Shorts Wiki at this link to improve it and have IT get its own Twitter account! http://www.skippyshorts.wikia.com/ Again, that wiki needs help as well! -- TheSitcomLover 3:55pm, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, setting Twitter account for both wikis is the easy part. Next up, we'd want to build up a following. For example: You'd want to ask fans of The Specific Series to follow you on Twitter, and maybe to ask to spread the word of you joining Twitter. If we take Berserk as example, you could also seek out Voice Actors you follow you and stuff. And of course, tweet the occasionally message or two about your series. If you agreed to this, I wouldn't ask much of you. Just 2 or 3 tweets a day. I'd love to help you at Skippy Shorts Wiki, but unfortunately, I know nothing about it. Sorry. But I will check the series once I get a chance! This http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Managing_Your_Community might help you for your wiki. Also, on the talk of using social media http://community.wikia.com/wiki/How_To:Social_media_webinar this useful to look over for advise! --Besty17 (talk) 00:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! So check the series right now if you can! Do you have time? -- TheSitcomLover 5:11pm, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Here are the links to his YouTube channels! HIS MAIN CHANNEL (SKIPPYSHORTS) http://www.youtube.com/user/skippyshorts HIS SECOND CHANNEL (SKIPPYTHE2ND) http://www.youtube.com/user/skippythe2nd -- TheSitcomLover 5:12pm ,February 19, 2013 (UTC) I just had a look at a few videos. Seems all right. In terms of promoting your wiki, I'd contact the YouTuber Skippy Shorts telling him about the wiki and ask him to the spread the word. Also, you could leave a link to the wiki in the comments section or just create a Twitter or a Facebook, and spread the word? Like I'm planning for here? -- Besty17 (talk) 00:29, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't have a Twitter, but I do have Facebook, but I forgot my password. So maybe you can contact the user about this and let him be aware of the wiki, and to make more new videos, as well as give all his videos at least 1,000,000 views? Since he's so awesome? -- TheSitcomLover 6:02pm, February 19, 2013 (UTC)